


The Hanging Tree

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Musical May [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, salem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Strange things did happen hereNo stranger would it beIf we met at midnightIn the hanging treeJames is scheduled to hang for murder.Qrow doesn't plan on letting him die.





	The Hanging Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for Ironqrow week. A Salem AU that came to mind when I was at work.  
> Inspired by "The Hanging Tree" covered by Violet Lea.

**_"What the fuck do you mean James is to be executed?!"_ **

Qrow stood so fast from his chair that it was sent flying back, causing a startled gasp to erupt from the others. The meeting went from simple status updates to hostile arguments very quickly the moment their Queen had revealed what had become of their General.

"He was caught," Salem mused. "Simple as that."

"Then we need to go get him!" Qrow growled. "He's one of our best-"

"If he were one of our best," the blonde across from him spat, "he wouldn't be heading for the hangman's noose."

"Shut it, Goodwitch," Qrow warned. "We need to rescue him."

"Why?" asked the bespectacled man beside him. "We have other duties to tend to. Lionheart needs you to help him in tracking down the Spring Maiden."

"He can handle it himself!" Why were they all being so unconcerned? "Bart, when you were planning that infiltration at Beacon, who was it that got you the maps?"

"James," the man beside him mumbled.

"And Glynda? Need I remind you who it was that saved you from that falling building back in Vacuo when your Aura shattered?"

The woman remained silent, her face contorted in a harsh grimace.

"The General is one of our best," Qrow stressed. "We need him."

Just as the rest of the group were about to protest, Salem's ivory hand raised, silencing them as she turned her brilliant red gaze upon Branwen.

"Tell me Qrow," she hummed. "Are you wanting us to rescue him because you truly believe he is one of our best operatives, or is this because of something more...personal?"

Qrow didn't flinch. He knew if he showed any sign of care, the possibility of a rescue being sent was done for. He did care for James, a little more than he should if he were honest, but those feelings were not reciprocated. What he was proposing was entirely strategic.

Okay, not entirely. But mostly.

"James is the only one of us who can hold his own against Rainart in a fight," Qrow elaborated. "Paired with me and Glynda, we can easily take out a majority of Vale's forces by the end of the Vytal Festival, without having to send in your Fall Maiden. Ozpin won't know what's coming, provided Ironwood is actually alive during the planning stages."

Qrow watched as Salem pondered this, and silently prayed for her approval.

"Very well," she agreed. "You have until the end of the execution to retrieve James Ironwood. Take whatever measures you need in order to see it through."

A wave of relief fell over his shoulders.

"Thank you, My Queen," Qrow said with a bow.

"Do not be so quick to thank me," Salem chastised. "I want him back alive and without injury. If you can do this, then James will be fully welcomed back and your outburst here shall be forgotten. However..." Her voice became unusually cold, and sent shivers through Qrow's heart. "Be warned. If he should come back injured, or dead, then you must suffer the same fate in return. Failure is not an option this time, Branwen. I hope you realize this."

"Yes, Your majesty."

Salem turned her attention to Bart, assigning him to meet with Lionheart to continue their search for Spring. Glynda was to meet with their informant in Mistral, and make sure that their chosen Maiden was prepared to receive her powers. Peter was to remain at the keep to train the new recruits.

When the meeting was adjourned, Qrow hurried back towards his room to make a call.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was an hour before his death.

James stood alone in the cell, letting out a gentle sigh of defeat. He expected this much. One didn't just attempt something like he did and get away with it. Not when he took out three of the most highly ranked Hunter's in the Specialist's Division. He expected severe punishment for what he had done if he was ever cornered.

He just didn't expect to be caught like this.

And now he stood by the window of his cell in Atlas, the grey prison suit hanging loosely on his shoulders as he watched them prepare the hangman's noose. Several of the guards were stationed where they could get a clear shot of him should the rope not be sufficient for a murderer of his reputation.

He knew it would suffice, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the sentiment.

Especially since one of the people stationed there was one of his former students.

Oh, how he missed being a teacher for the academy. He'd do almost anything to go back to those days. Before Salem. Before this war. Before _him._

 _Enough,_ he thought. _No time for regrets. You made your bed. You must lay in it._

The sound of the cell door opened, and James slowly turned around, holding his arms out in defeat as the restraints were placed on him by a familiar pair of hands.

"General Rainart," James chuckled. "Come to see me off personally?"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, James," the general sighed. "You were one of my most trusted friends."

"You're still my friend, Hazel," James assured. "And if you ever want in on the winning side, I could probably get you in. Provided I get my position back."

"Right," Hazel groaned. "Like hell that'd happen."

"You never know."

"Just come on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go home."

"Sure, Hazel."

James quietly followed his friend out of the cell, surrounded by a few Atlesian Knights for good measure. The walk was slow, cold, and heavy, making him feel smaller and smaller with each passing step. His heart was racing, raring to burst from his chest at any second.

_I'm going to die._

"Any regrets?" Hazel asked solemnly.

"Regrets?" James closed his eyes, humming softly as he tried to think of what he could possibly regret. "A few things. One major one in particular."

"And what might that be?"

"I never got to fuck my partner," he cackled, trying to seem brave. "He's incredibly limber."

Hazel's ears grew bright pink, and James' laughs grew louder.

And he kept laughing.

And laughing.

If he stopped his laughter, even for a second, he knew the tears would begin to fall.

And before he knew it, he had laughed his way to the top of the steps, right below the noose.

James heard them yelling for him to be silent, and reluctantly, he clammed up, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming.

His eyes scanned the area. There were a few specialists amongst the witnesses, in the far back sat Jacques Schnee, in all his pride, smirking as the rope found its way around James' neck.

 _Another regret,_ he realized. _I never punched that pretentious git._

James glanced upward towards the sky, hoping to get one last look at the sun before his world became dark.

On the top of the gallows, where the rope was firmly tied, was a lonely crow.

 _No_ , James thought. _It can't be._

Before James could call out, the platform gave out from beneath him.

He felt the rope tightening around his neck.

And then his feet touched the ground.

James scrambled to stand, spinning around just in time for his blue stare to meet with blood red.

"Miss me, asshole?" Qrow laughed.

"What took you so long?" James growled.

"I had to finish my lunch," Qrow said drily. "What do you think? Now come on."

Qrow pulled James away from the gallows and behind a toppled table. Soon they were joined with a familiar snow white bun, and a brilliant blond brawler.

"Winter?" James gasped. "Tai? What the fuck?"

"You wanna live or you wanna die?" Taiyang spat, handing James his revolver. "You only got three shots."

"The ship should be here soon," Winter bellowed over the gunfire, glyphs glowing brightly as she deflected their attackers. "Qrow, we got snipers on the roof."

"On it," he groaned, shifting quickly and flying upwards, spinning and dodging bullets as they came.

"When we're done here," Taiyang grumbled, "you owe me one big time."

"Got it," James said. Without even looking, his arm flew up and he pulled the trigger. There was the sound of screaming, and he knew he hit the target he wanted.

"Did you just one shot my father?!" Winter asked in disbelief.

 _Nailed it,_ he thought. "You going to kill me for it?"

"No. I'm just mad I didn't get the chance."

"Here come the bots," Tai yelled. "I got this!"

James watched him run forward and roundhouse kick two of the metal contraptions before they could even get close to them.

"Schnee, how long until the ship arrives?" he asked.

"Thirty seconds," she answered.

"We don't have that kind of time."

Winter turned around, eyes wide in horror as she saw the large doors open. Taiyang rejoined them, shaking at the sight of the giant mechs running toward them.

"Paladins?!" James stammered. "They're not supposed to be ready for another year!"

"Guess they sped up production," Winter hissed, summoning a large Deathstalker to counter them.

"Maybe we should just get on the ship."

James turned around to see Qrow smirking at him from his right side. Beside them was a rope ladder dangling from a cargo ship.

"Ship sounds good," James sighed. He ushered Taiyang onto the rope first, smiling as Qrow's sword struck down incoming soldiers. Soon Winter made her way upward, and James began to climb. "You coming, Branwen?!"

"I'll catch up!" Qrow assured. "Just get out of here!"

"But-"

"Just go!"

With a dejected nod, James climbed into the ship, wincing as a wayward bullet grazed the bridge of his nose.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

James had just finished changing when the ship had landed. The itchy fabric of the prison garb was no longer attacking his senses, and instead the gentle cotton of the navy blue jacket wrapped him in a small sense of comfort. He turned to his companions, his heart heavy with worry.

"Any sign of Qrow?" he asked.

"No," Winter groaned from the doorway. "The bastard probably got caught."

"Actually," Taiyang chuckled, perched on an old crate, "I'm pretty sure he'll be here soon. Just give him time."

"Right," James sighed. "So...Uh-"

"You want to know why we helped you escape?" Winter inquired.

"Kind of."

"Let's just say," Tai muttered, "Qrow made a very good argument and leave it at that."

Of course, he thought. "Is it safe to disembark?"

"Yes," Winter said. "We're far enough so as not to be seen, but close enough to where Qrow can find us. You can get out and stretch your legs."

"Thank you."

James left the ship, gazing upward as he wandered near the tress, letting out a silent breath as he saw the sky above. Never before had he seen so many stars.  
He wondered if Qrow could see them right now.

The moon shone brightly overhead as James made his way through the woods, making note not to stray too far from the others. Enjoying the serenity, James' mind began to wander. He knew that Atlas was probably trying to cover up the escape attempt at the moment. And the world probably knew by now that Jacques Schnee was dead.

"My best shot," he groaned. "And I didn't even get to see it."

But Winter did.

He wondered what Qrow had said to convince them to help him escape the gallows. Taiyang's case was probably very simple. As loyal as he was, he still cared for his first love, and everyone knew when he wasn't training their Maidens, he was out searching for Raven. Qrow probably promised information on her whereabouts.

Winter on the other hand, was not as simple. But that was probably something he'd have to ask her about later. Qrow must have promised her something pretty big to get her to join them.

As James came upon a small grove, he noticed a rather large oak sitting proudly in the center.

And dangling from its branches were several decaying ropes.

"An old hanging tree," James groaned. "How fitting."

Pulling the jacket closer around his shoulders, he felt the fear that had been gnawing away at him in the cell slowly worming into his mind yet again. This time though, it wasn't for himself.

_What if they caught Qrow?_

_What if they decided to hang him instead?_

No, it wasn't possible. He was too skilled. Too cunning. The man could fly out of anything.

He was going to come back.

And when he did...

"When we get back to the keep," James told himself, "I'm going to tell him."

_**"Tell who what, Jimmy?"** _

Standing in the branches of the great oak tree, stood Qrow Branwen, tall and true. His red cape, once clean and immaculate, was now torn to shreds and covered in dirt and grime. He had a necklace of rope around his neck, and his shirt was completely unbuttoned.

"Qrow," James sighed. "You made it."

"Of course," he squawked, jumping down. "Couldn't just let them kill my partner again."

"I'm surprised She let you rescue me."

"Convincing Salem was the easy part," Qrow hummed. "Actually getting Glynda to let me borrow her ship was another."

"I can imagine."

The two of them stood there silently for a moment, and James couldn't help but gently take Qrow's right hand in his. The sound of metal on metal where the rings brushed against his fingers was one of the most beautiful sounds James had ever heard.

"When we get home," James muttered, "do you...want to spend the night with me?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow, a crooked grin gracing his face. "Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

"I just...Hazel asked if I had any regrets."

"Oh?" Qrow gently pulled James closer, eyes half-hooded. "And what did you tell him?"

"I, uh," James stammered. "I kind of said...that I regretted not fucking you..."

Qrow went slack jawed in horror, his cheeks taking on a rosy tint. "You didn't."

"I did. And I laughed all the way to the hangman's noose."

"Oh god," Qrow groaned as he buried his face in James' chest. "Please tell me you didn't say my name."

"I didn't, I swear."

"Good. Because if you did, I'd have to kill you for that."

"Noted," James sighed. "So then...I take it you don't mind actually doing that?"

Qrow nodded, moving his hands from James' grasp to wrap around his waist. "Later. After I get the ass whooping of a lifetime."

"Come again?"

"Salem made it really clear," Qrow groaned. "Anything that happens to you, I get too. And look what they did to your nose!"

James rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, tilting him back slowly as he growled, "I think one little scar is worth it, don't you?"

Leaning in, James pressed a chaste kiss to Qrow's lips, prompting a hum of content from the swordsman.

"I think so," Qrow whispered. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they returned home, Qrow was given a decent gash across his face. It stung, but it was worth it to see Glynda's irritated glare that the mission succeeded. He had brought them a new warrior to their ranks as well, and the biggest supplier of Dust throughout Remnant was now dead.

And most importantly, James was alive.

So given the circumstances, Qrow didn't mind the lashing.

He wouldn't have to worry about having to find a new partner to fight alongside. Soon, once the smoke had cleared in Atlas, they'd set out to take down Beacon.

But for now, they were allowed momentary rest.

As Qrow made his way towards the chambers, he saw the familiar glint of metal flash out of the corner of his eye from over a well kept brow. A strong arm wrapped itself around him.

"Did it hurt?" James asked.

"Nah," Qrow lied. "The only thing hurt was Goodwitch's pride."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He place a kiss on James' cheek. "Now, I do believe we need to sort out your regrets."

**Author's Note:**

> So....I had so much fun with this, not gonna lie.  
> Might expand on this AU once Wings is over.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
